The Final Days
by IcyGrrl34
Summary: Author's note inside. Took story down.
1. Part I

Author's Note:  
  
After reading the reviews, I went back and reread my story. After rereading it, I want to say thanks to the two who said it was basically a summary of the two episodes. The story just didn't work out how I wanted to, and I was so busy with school and other activites I didn't notice.  
  
During this story, I was trying to get into Sam's head during this time. I also wanted to show when it was happening, so I had to descirbe some of the events surrounding those days. I see I wasn't really able to get into her head.  
  
I don't know whether I'm going to edit this story (more like a major overhaul) or if I'm going to take a similar idea and work off of there. And I may not even be able to do anything this story, so oh well. = )  
  
I am currently working on a longer story, but I have no idea when it will be done.  
  
But again, thanks to satanslut and demonchilde. Thanks!  
  
IceGrrl34 


	2. Part II

It's good to be home. Bailey's not dead, as I had feared. But why did Jack let him live? Chloe's not too fond with me right now, but she's getting older and turning into a raging hormone monster with crushes on cute guys and wearing make-up. I understand. She's alive and I can deal with the rest. A visit to a psychologist, a friend of mine, could help. She needs someone other then her mother to help her deal with her life. Her life isn't typical. She's lived without a father and in a house that's surrounded by security.  
  
I called up my friend, Dr. Greenly, and he's going to help her. Now she's going to visit him a few times a week. But since that beast is back, guards are around us once again. She's safe.  
  
At least that's what I thought.  
  
It's one thing to mess with acquaintances or me. But he does not go near my daughter. All I felt was this burning rage going through me when I saw that Chloe and the doctor were nowhere to be found. Enough clues to show that it wasn't Dr. Greenly there and most likely that son of a …  
  
I order the agent to call the VCTF. But it'll take too long and I know where he's taking her. I hightail it to the cemetery and head straight for the spot where Tom is buried.  
  
There they are.  
  
Jack and Chloe by the tombstone. A single red rose is held in a hand and Chloe just kneels there before the grave. She doesn't look like she's hurt and I send her to the car.  
  
But she won't go. She stands there. Jack tries to keep her there, knowing that may be his last hope. I don't think he counted on me being there. He didn't count on me showing up so he has to keep Chloe there. Chloe is the wild card.  
  
Jack loses that part. There's an undeniable bond that goes between a mother and a daughter and no one can come between that, not even a serial killer who's an expert at mind games.  
  
It's just me and him now. He says something about him being all I have.  
  
He's wrong though.  
  
I've never stood alone. There's Chloe and Angel, and my second family at the VCTF whom I love dearly. Then there's the victim's family. I'm not alone.  
  
He is though. I feel a pressure at my hip that I don't know if it's from the gun itself or maybe my memory letting me know it's there. I hear the sirens coming down the road though it sounds like it's through water. They just sound so far away.  
  
Jack hears them too. He looks towards them, at the flashing of the lights. His eyes change. They get a desperate look in them, as if he's down to his last escape. He can't live without me, but he's not going to let anyone have me.  
  
As he takes a step toward me, memories flash through my head. Blood. Rose petals. Eyes. Wounds. I pull my gun and fire once.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. His body turned and falls down on the grave. The rose lies on the grave and he speaks to me.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
The others came rushing over and Bailey takes the gun and says something about seeing him make a move toward me. John says he's dead and I feel relief. As Jack's words repeated over and over in my head, I realized something. It did feel good. He's gone and for now my family is safe.  
  
But I couldn't stay. It was too much and I have to leave. I hope they understand that I have to start my life anew, that I need a fresh start. I need to get to know my daughter without having those images flash through my mind everyday. But in the end, I know one thing for certain.  
  
I survived. 


End file.
